


The Art of Reading Destiny

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Magnus Bane, Soulmates, Wingfic, this version of Jace is 'owly' (not in my other fics though)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: At his first birthday Magnus Bane received a prophecy that he would be blessed with a love so powerful that it would overcome anything. Now he is 23 years old and and more than ready to fulfill his destiny. But will it really be what he has expected or will it all turn out to be complete mistake?





	1. Destiny waits.

**_"Two worlds will collide. Light and dark. A rune-wedded union leading to scars and connecting two soulmates forever. Overcoming every boundary. A love so beautiful and rare every generation _in every land_ will tell stories about it." _ **

Magnus knew the prophecy by heart. He would repeat the words day after day before falling into sleep.

Not only because he deeply cherished the idea of true love but also because this prediction was his destiny to fulfill.

Or at least that's what he believed since his father told him about it. 

 

_13 winters ago_

"It hurts. It hurts everywhere Dad." Magnus sobbed. 

"I know little one. I know." Asmodeus softly whispered pulling his ten-year old son into a long embrace while brushing his own tears away.  

"What do you think happens when people ...die? Do you think Mum is still out there somewhere?"

"Honestly, I don't have an answer for those questions. But in my heart I hope that one day we all can be together again." The older man told the small boy in his arms. "But what I am sure of is that her love for you, for me, will always be with us. And I am also sure that you will be blessed with more love in your future than you can imagine right now."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't want it if it always hurts soo much to loose the people who give it." 

"Oh son." Asmodeus hugged him once more. "Maybe if you meet your soulmate you will think differently."

"Soulmate?" Magnus lifted his eyebrows and looked at his father suspiciously. 

"Yes, your mum was convinced that someone special is waiting for you. Have I ever told you about the gift we received from a witch on your first birthday? In fact let me show you something."

Asmodeus opened a drawer from his oak desk right in front of them and pulled out a small folded paper. 

His wife and he had agreed to wait until majority before telling Magnus about the prophecy. He shouldn't wait for something which would probably happen somewhere much later in life.

But now she was deceased and everything was different. Maybe this moment was as good as ever. 

Maybe in this dark hour it would give Magnus at least some happiness to look forward to. 

After sharing more memories from his son's first birthday Asmodeus handed over the fragile paper. "Here. Mum wrote it down for you."

**_"_** _Two worlds will collide. Light and dark. A rune-wedded union leading to scars and connecting two soulmates forever. Overcoming every boundary. A love so beautiful and rare every generation in every land will tell stories about it."_

 Magnus looked at the words which were obviously written down in a hurry. Black, uneven, not decorated at all. 

But he didn't care. 

The future was far away but right here and now he held something which his mother had made and kept for him. 

And this was enough to be the most precious gift he had ever received. 

 

  

_Today_

"This is a bad idea. They should at least have the chance to get to know each other before." Asmodeus paced nervously around the library. 

"Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time. You and I know we are at the brink of war. It would bring nothing more than death and suffering. And it would also endanger the life of Magnus. So if this is the possibility to keep everybody safe we should take it. 

"But my son's life is not a bargaining chip." Asmodeus protested. 

"Dad what are you and Uncle Damu talking about?" 

Both men starred at Magnus who had entered the room without their notice. 

His father hesitated to answer so Damu continued: "You know after the attack on the clave the tension between the Shadowworld and us are as high as ever which could easily end up in another violent conflict. But there is an alternative." 

"What is it?" 

"If you and a son of their most prestigious family would marry it would show both sides that even under the most difficult circumstances boundaries could be overturned. And right now we desperately need such an act of hope".

As soon as Damu had finished his explanation Asmodeus opened his mouth again.

"Please son, you are not obligated to do anything. The only reason why you should marry is to follow your heart. Not to form a political alliance." 

Magnus stayed silent for a few moments until a soft smile suddenly appeared on his face. "I'll do it."

"Really?" both older men blurred out at the same time.

"Don't you remember? The prophecy. It all makes sense now." The young man beamed at the possible future ahead of him. "Can you believe it, after all those years it is finally happing? What are you waiting for? Hurry! Tell them I accept." 

The prospect of marrying had never felt right. Until now.

After reaching adulthood many women and men had tried to court him, also because Omegas among warlocks were extremely rare.

His father would always leave the decision to him how to proceed. Even though he wasn't sure if the prophecy was true he knew that his son was waiting for true love.

And that was all that mattered to him. 

Three days later he stood with Magnus at the entrance of the festival hall where he would lead him down the aisle to his future husband.

The hadn't even met once before but Magnus didn't seem to bother.

Uncle Damu had told him that his groom was an Alpha, tall, handsome, strong in every sense of the word. A leader who would probably change the world in a short amount of time. 

Before entering the hall Magnus repeated the first lines of the prophecy again: "Two worlds will collide. A rune-wedded union leading to scars and connecting two soulmates forever."

His father continued: "Overcoming every boundary. A love so beautiful and rare every generation in every land will tell stories about it"He smiled and added: "Exactly the kind of love you deserve, my boy." 

He pulled his son into a hug and they stayed a few seconds longer this way than usual, both aware that their lives would not be as close as before after the wedding.

"Ready?"

"Yes. For years." Magnus chuckled, feeling a shiver all over his body. 

There he stood in front of the altar with the Silent brother and his best man. He looked absolutely stunning in the white suit even though not one smile escaped from his face as he saw the warlock the first time. 

Magnus told himself it didn't matter. Because he was so happy it would be enough for two in this moment. Besides his groom, his soul mate, probably wasn't aware that their pathways were meant to cross. 

As he reached him a soft smell of vanilla crescents touched his nostrils and Magnus felt even more delight. Everything was coming together at this moment. 

Still the whole ceremony felt unreal. The Warlock was not very familiar with the traditions of the Shadowhunters so he simply tried to follow the Silent Brother who led the wedding rituals. 

Before fully realizing it he had already drawn the wedded rune on the hand of his groom and received one on his. 

Honestly it hurt a little but Magnus couldn't care less. 

_A rune-wedded union leading to scars..._

They would also celebrate the alpha/omega mating ceremony in a few months when the moon and stars would align in the right positions. But this was the last thing Magnus was worried about. 

Because he was just seconds away from melting his lips with the ones of his gorgeous groom for the first time. 

So when the Silent brother finished his blessing Magnus shyly turned to his now husband, so much afraid if he could live up to his own expectations which had even steadily grown in endless nights of dreaming about his soulmate. 

And then he heard it. The first time his husband spoke without just retrieving old weddings vows. All the emotions which he had obviously held during the ceremony came to the surface. 

It was only a whisper he and nearest people around the altar would understand: 

"If you are looking forward to a kiss, then prepare yourself to wait forever. This is just a political absurdity. I'm not gay. So don't ever think I would freaking like you, let alone love you." 

It was only a whisper but in this exact moment it was enough to break two hearts at the same time.

The one of the groom. Magnus Bane. And the one of the best man. Alec Lightwood. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first alpha-omega story so I probably won't stick to all the traditions because first I don't know all of them and secondly sometimes change is a good thing :-) 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far from the story. 
> 
> If you want to tweet about it you can find me under ShadowhuntersOE and/or use the hashtag #malecreadingdestiny 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Expections crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about the thoughts of Alec and how the wedding celebration continued.

_One night before the wedding_

"Please you can't go through with it." Alec knew how desperate he sounded and he hated it. 

Normally he would not show his feelings, but the last days had teared down his facade by every passing hour. Their whole lives were about to change dramatically and Alec couldn't escape the rising panic in his chest. 

He wasn't suppose to be in love with him like that. Not as a brother. Not as a parabatai and definitely not as another alpha. 

Still here he was begging Jace to stop the wedding with another guy.  

The man in front of him just shook his head without revealing his emotions. Most of the time he would instantly let people know how he felt. Suddenly it seemed that the roles of Alec and Jace were reversed.

"Get over it. This will be a political union, nothing more, nothing less. And if you have a problem with being my best man I will ask Hodge or Victor." 

Alec quickly responded: "No, no no. If this is your wish I will follow of course. It is just..."

"What?" 

"What about ... love?" There he said it. The one word Alec was more afraid of than anything else to speak out in front of his brother. 

A smile escaped from Jace but it didn't really reached the eyes: "Funny hearing that from you of all people."

It felt like a knife threatening to cut him open but Alec couldn't stop himself: "Why?"  

"Because first of all you are engaged with that Brandwell girl since your birth and you keep constantly reminding everyone this is your duty. Secondly the wedding will increase my political power. You as an alpha should know that this is more important than anything else. And last but not least since when do you care about feelings? I mean sometimes I wonder if you even have one..."

Yeah Alec Lightwood was perfect in hiding them but it didn't make them hurt less. 

 

_During the ceremony_

Sometimes between day and night when his rational voice was already too tired to reply Alec would allow himself to dream. To dream about the "What ifs.." 

Now he was trapped into his personal nightmare except it was really happening this time.

It didn't help that Jace wasn't in love with his groom. In fact it made it even worse because a tiny irrational cry fought desperately to be heard: "Then you could have chosen us!!!"

This was what Alec Lightwood felt when he first saw Magnus Bane.

Would they have met under different circumstances Alec might have appreciated the pure joy the Omega radiated. He might have found his soft hair and golden sparkle in his eyes beautiful in a unique way and he might have cherished the extraordinary sweet and salty scent when breathing in. 

But at this moment he couldn't really breathe. 

So when Magnus Bane walked down the aisle with his father the only thing what was on Alec's mind was not to scream "It should be me!" with every step they got closer.

It took all his willpower to fight his urge to pull Jace away and brush his lips against his.  Just for once to feel it. Because maybe then Jace would ... And then he heard his brother whispering. Although the words were directed at his groom Alec felt like Jace was speaking to him too. 

"If you are looking forward to a kiss, then prepare yourself to wait forever. This is just a political absurdity. I'm not gay. So don't ever think I would freaking like you, let alone love you." 

In this exact moment all the "What ifs" busted into thousand sharp fragments and spread over his whole heart. He would never be able to remove all of them. 

 

_After the wedding vows_

As the seconds passed by after the blessing the guests realized that the ceremony would end without a kiss of the just married couple. 

Still they began to clap enthusiastically and one after another found their way up to the aisle to congratulate the two husbands. 

Magnus tried to keep himself together, thankfully reaching out to all the shaking hands because he could hold on to them. Otherwise he might have collapsed right there with all his dreams after hearing his husbands harsh words in front of the altar. 

His resolved happiness just left a tiny and bittersweet hope behind that maybe Jace didn't really mean it. Because everything else was unthinkable. 

When Catarina and even Raphael, two of his oldest friends, pulled him into hugs he wished everyone else would disappear and he could just stay with them the rest of the night.

Not that his husband would notice. He was apparently too busy talking with anyone else. But other guests took quite an interest in him, asking all kind of questions and sometimes even gazing at him inproppriately.

When an older alpha approached him and made a creepy joke about the wedding night Magnus decided it was enough. At least for a few minutes. So he headed outside into the large garden which was softly enlightened by a sea of candles. Soon he found himself wandering into the darkest area to get away from every noise. 

In the meantime Robert Lightwood talked with his daughter sounding a little annoyed. “Don't you think he is acting strange the last hours?“

Isabelle shrugged with her shoulders. “I don't know. Well your brother and parabatai doesn't marry everyday so maybe Alec is just stressed.“  She had another suspicion but it was not her place to share any of it.

“Where is he anyway?“ Robert looked around.

“He excused himself right after dinner to lay down a bit in his chamber due to headache.“  

“See that's what I mean. He normaly doesn't show any sign of weakness.“

Isabelle starred at her father: “And you think this is a good thing?“

“I won't discuss those silly attitudes tonight. And now pardon me I still haven't talked with the Aldertrees about the new security meassurements.“ 

 

***

 

Alec laid there deep into thoughts, the coolness of the night made his body slightly shiver.

Suddenly he was pinned down to the ground with a heavy weight.

He didn't see much due to the darkness around him but he felt another body above him struggeling for balance.

And just for a millisecond Alec allowed himself to take in the warmth coming from the other person. 

It almost felt like...

Before finishing the thought his defence senses kicked in.

“What the hell?“

Before the other person answered Alec already suspected it was Jace's newly wed husband. He faintly recognized the scent but for the first time he really payed attention.

“Sorry I didn't see you.“ Magnus mumbled tired. "I just wanted to catch a breath..."

“Get off me. This space is already taken! This is my air! Mine alone!“

Alec knew it sounded silly.

“Are you serious??? You cannot claim air just for yourself.“ Magnus couldn't believe what he had just heard.

They starred at each other angrily even though they could not really see themselves. But they felt their whole bodies pressed against each, their chests moving up and down fast and their breathing becoming more and more heavy.

“Off now! I won't say it again.“

Alec knew he was silly but he couldn't help himself. Not after how the ceremony had ended. All his hidden feelings were about to explode right there.

But someone was quicker.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Oh how often had the Shadowhunter already asked the same question about himself and in his life. 

“I mean all of you!!!“

Well that was new.

Magnus was obviously as furious as Alec:  “This should have been the happiest day in my life but obviously your dearest brother and you are trying to achieve the opposite.

“I...“

“Shut up. I am not finished. Don't you have any decency left? Is respect and politeness really too much to ask, especially on a occasion like this? By Lilith get your own shit together instead of hurting other people.“

Magnus didn't even wait for an answer, as soon as he managed to get up he stormed off. Leaving Alec speechless behind.

No one else in his life, less alone an Omega, had ever talked to him - the mighty Alpha and firstborn son Alec Lightwood - like that. His family was considered as one of the most powerful in the country and people constantly tried to use their charm to be in their favors. Alec had no doubt they would criticize many things behind their backs, many even plotting to overtake their position. So the outburst of his brothers husband was something completely new to experience. Could this day get any more surreal? 

Suddenly Alec found himself laughing hysterically but soon his giggling was mixed with sad and angry tears because no matter how hard he wished for it: this was not a dream. 

Tomorrow Jace would still be married to Magnus. And Alec Lightwood had never felt more lonesome than in this moment, freezing in the darkness of the night. 

 

 ***

 

Most of the guests were already gone and Magnus had just said Goodbye to his father and closest friends. They had wished him a wonderful honeymoon and he wasn't able to tell them the truth. That after all the prophecy he had believed for such a long time was probably nothing but a cruel joke.

So here he was strolling through the house which was supposed to be his new home and ironically he didn't even know where the chamber of his husband was. He was lucky to bump into Isabelle, the only one of the family who seemed genuinely kind to him. 

She smiled at her new brother-in-law: "Lost?" 

Magnus answered quickly "You could say that." 

"Well your chamber is just down this corridor, the second one on the left." 

"Thanks." 

"Of course. Have a good night and welcome in our family again." She pulled him into a quick hug and then moved into the opposite direction. 

Yeah Isabelle was definitely a person Magnus would get along with. At least something he could look forward too in this mess. 

When he reached his room he shortly hesitated before opening the door. Surprisingly he found Jace already inside standing by the window.

"Well it seems we made it." Magnus tried to start a conversation with his husband hoping that he would be in a better mood now. 

"Your belongings have already been brought by the maid. They are over there." Jace answered. 

"I see. Thanks..." Magnus grabbed one of his bags and continued to talk even though Jace didn't return his gaze. "About before...I get it...this is all very new and we didn't get the chance to know each other better. So why not take things slowly from now on? I'm sure we will find at least a way to be friends when time passes." 

Jace continued to stay silent, walked to the bed instead and laid down. 

Magnus pointed out the untouched space: "So I suppose this is my side?" 

"You seriously don't think I will share my bed with you? Haven't I made myself clear?" Jace lashed out again. 

"But..."

"Here." Jace took one pillow and a blanket from the bed and threw them as far away as he could into the opposite corner of the room.

"And by the angel open the window and let in some fresh air. Your scent is repulsive." 

In that moment Magnus made himself two promises. Firstly he would never listen to prophecies again and secondly he would never let his husband see how much he was hurt by him.

Swallowing his tears he settled down on the hard floor and shut his eyes. He was afraid of falling asleep because even if he woke up tomorrow this nightmare would still continue. And nobody else was more to blame as himself who had blindly trusted destiny to lead him to the love of his life. 

In this late hour Magnus felt more left alone than after his mother had passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments already. As you see Jace is momentarily like the Lilith-possessed version of himself. Will it change soon and how will Alec and Magnus get further alone? You'll find out soon.


	3. New confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Magnus handling his marriage and what does Alec feel about Jace now? Also an unexpected encounter reveals new similarities between two families.

Magnus felt bored, utterly bored.

After a month of being married almost everyday would be the same. Waking up, meeting a few clients who needed his service as a warlock and going back to sleep.

On weekends he would usually spent some time with his father or his friends where he would allow himself to be a little happy. 

Still there was so much he would like to share but couldn't. Even to the people who meant the world to him and who he trusted the most. 

His husband wasn't even close to be one of them and at this point Magnus doubted that he would ever be.

In the first days he had clinged to the hope that time would change something but it had only made it worse. 

He even started to miss the hateful comments of Jace somehow because currently everything he got from his husband was indifference. And this made Magnus feel more like he didn't matter each passing day. 

It didn't help that Isabelle, another omega and the only one who seemed to care, was hardly home because she was currently on a special medical training to improve her skills as a neurologist at the Shadowhunter Institute. 

Robert as the family patriarch and strong-headed, often angry alpha was busy working till late night hours, not that Magnus really cared about spending more time with him. In fact he tried to stay away as much as possible. Sometimes he wondered if Jace acted that way because he had grown up with such a father figure. From what he had learned from Isabelle his husband had been living with the Lightwood family since his parents died in a vampire attack when he was little. Magnus felt sympathy for him about his loss but it didn't apologize the way Jace was treating him right now. 

Well and there was Alec. Maybe he was even the strangest part in the current mess. Whenever they would meet he would just stare at him, sometimes nod but never say a word. It didn't necessary felt mean, more like he seriously didn't know how to act around him. 

And Magnus could not even blame him, since he felt the same way after their explosive encounter after the wedding. 

So it was no wonder that he found himself thinking more and more about how to escape the marriage. Especially during the nights. 

He was still sleeping on the hard floor although he could have summoned a mattress or even a small bed easily.

Still he hadn't done it so far. 

Maybe it was his way of punishing himself for being so naive to believe in the silly prophecy. 

Maybe it was easier to feel the pain in his back then in his heart. 

Maybe it was because it made him feel at all because the more time he spent in that house the more he felt like he was about to stop existing.  

 

* * *

 

 

"Jace! We caught one circle member at the harbor area. He is being transported into the prison track right now." Alec reported to his brother who was currently the acting head of the special missions department. 

"Perfect. Maybe we can bring him to confess something about the current problems with our software system. Raj is hundred percent sure the circle is behind it. Are you up to a special 'truth or dare' game?

Both brothers laughed at their insider joke and made their way to the prison cells. 

It turned out that the young man occupied a very low position inside the circle hierarchy. The information they could gather from him were more rumors than facts. The cyber attacks seemed to be part of a larger plan to test the weaknesses of the Institute defence system and obviously something bigger was about to happen in the next months since more and more new members were recruited and trained in fighting skills in an excessive way.

After sharing the interrogation results with the clave the brothers got the order to keep the man locked up at the Institute for a few more days before putting him into a permanent prison. 

Since the day had been long Alec excused himself quickly afterwards and headed towards his private chamber. Often he and Jace would hang out after such activities but tonight he felt too tired. 

It wasn't only the workload but also the emotional mess from the last weeks but Alec would never commit this.  

He had been so afraid that their lives would completely change after the wedding. And then it happened. Or to be more accurate ... not. 

Besides seeing Magnus sometimes wandering through the house or garden everything pretty much stayed the same.

He and his brother would still spend most of the day together, train, go on a mission or enjoy some free time. 

Therefore slowly his fears declined but nevertheless there was one thing which bothered him and he didn't quite know how to handle it. 

He had always imagined that Jace would be a great husband, even though he had quite a reputation for being a player. Alec himself had witnessed young women quickly come and go but in these short-lived flings his parabatai had usually been very attentive and charming.  

Now Alec was aware that the union with Magnus hadn't happen out of love but nevertheless it was strange seeing his brother so cold in the rare occasions he saw them together.

Sometimes he imagined being in the Warlock's shoes like he had so desperately wished for during the wedding ceremony but now this regret seemed to slowly subside which made him even more confused.

Since pretty much all of his dreams had revolved around Jace for such a long time he didn't know what to do with this growing doubt: was Jace more different than he had pictured him? Not only in a committed relationship but in general?

And if he was wrong about this parabatai what did it say about himself? What would be left of him, if his desire about Jace would change or even disappear? 

Often he also wondered how Magnus felt about the marriage. Every time Alec witnessed their encounters his brother-in-law would put up a stoic face, not letting any emotions shining through either. 

Still the Shadowhunter didn't buy it. Not after their fight on the wedding night. Since then he had wanted to apologize for his own behavior but the more time passed the more difficult it felt to commit his wrong-doing.

So he continued to do what he had done so often in his life. He stayed silent.  

 

* * *

 

The next day Alec stopped by at Hunter's moon to get a drink after observing the harbor area again. Since nothing suspicious had happened for two hours the Shadowhunter decided to take a break.  

He was in the middle of ordering when he heard a voice from behind. 

"Good afternoon. You are Jace's brother, right?" 

Turning around he found the father of Magnus standing there. "Yeah, Alec. It is nice to see you again Mr. Bane." 

At the wedding they hadn't really the opportunity to talk more besides a short formal introduction and the Shadowhunter wasn't someone who found it easy to communicate with people he had just met.

"How are you all doing? I cannot say how relieved I am." Asmodeus smiled at him widely and Alec grinned nervously back not exactly sure how to response.

Sensing the confusion Magnus' father quickly added: "That Magnus is happy." 

Now Alec definitely didn't know what to answer. He wouldn't use this word to currently describe his brother-in-law. Quite the opposite. 

"I mean I was completely worried.  Because this could have gone totally wrong within seconds. Two different worlds, not even meeting once before the wedding. You know."

Oh boy.

"Mhm. Easily..." Alec reached out for the glass the waitress had just brought him and held it tightly. 

"Well I suppose I'm just a little overprotective about him, especially since his mum died. He was in such a dark place after that and often I worried that he would never make it out of." 

So that was the reason she hadn't been there. Alec's whole attention was so focused on not losing control that day he hadn't really questioned her absence. Now knowing the truth he felt even more terrible about how he had acted towards Magnus. 

"Sorry I wasn't aware of your loss. After the death of my mum it also took a long time to move forward...well to be honest I'm still not over it ...probably I never will... but breathing gets easier  again after a while...if you know what I mean..."

Alec got lost deep in memories of his mother for a few moments so he didn't realize Asmodeus coming closer and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Oh son I know exactly what you are talking about and I'm so sorry too about your Mum. But I'm sure she loved you the same way my beautiful wife loved Magnus."

It was awkward being hugged by almost stranger about the death of his mother. And it was even more awkward that his own father hadn't done this once after his mum passed.

"Anyway Magnus has his birthday in eight weeks and I'm planing a small dinner party. I hope to see you all. I will send you details as soon as possible." Asmodeus reached insight his pockets and took out a card with his contact details on it: "In case if you ever need anything just give me a call."

"Thanks. So I guess we see each other at Magnus birthday party." Alec gave the waitress a sign that he wanted to pay. 

"Yes, but please don't tell him about it. It is a surprise." Asmodeus clarified. 

"Of course." 

"It was really nice talking to you. I hope you and Magnus are getting along too. But actually I have no doubt about it, since you two seem to have some things in common." 

"Mhm ... looking forward to meet you again soon." 

"Me too, take care, Alec." Asmodeus shook his hands and the Shadowhunter left the bar. 

He didn't know how to process the new picture he just got into Magnus' previous life but what was obvious he hadn't told his father the truth about his wedding.

So maybe Asmodeus was right after all. Not only had they both lost their mums but also they kept their feelings about Jace hidden from their families. Even if those feelings were quite contrary. 

He made himself a promise to take more efforts and getting Magnus to know better. After all he was now part of his family too.

 

* * *

 

As another week passed Magnus found himself in an official meeting between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. It wasn't the first time he had been in such a gathering but now he took over the representative role for his community. 

Before that his father as High Warlock had attended the meetings but Asmodeus decided it was the right time to give his son more responsibility. 

Magnus was looking forward to his new task. It made him feel like he was more himself again. Because since his wedding many people began to refer to him only as the husband of Jace Herondale and the more time passed the more he couldn't stand the thought. 

Jace had just presented new evidence against the circle. As it seemed now the members prepared a larger attack against the Institute where they wanted to shut off the power system. The plan was to steal three of their most holy books which were kept hidden deep inside.

There also existed two others but one was missing since a few centuries and more people tended to believe now it hadn't existed in the first place. And the fifth and last one seemed unfortunately already in the hands of the circle as the Firestakes, one of the oldest but also most fanatic Shadowhunter family handed it over on their own.  

Also there were rumors that the circle wanted to get antique relics of the communities from the Downworlders as well. 

"So as we are all should strengthen our security systems prepare yourself for a probably very bloody attack in the near future. I expect you to be on emergency alert until further notice." Jace concluded and wanted to move towards the next point on the agenda when Magnus coughed. 

The people turned the attention towards him as he began to share his standpoint. 

"Wouldn't it be better to act a litte bit more offensive? I mean whatever they plan with those items it must be something big and dangerous since they are pulling so much resources together.  Why not turn the table around and try to get the book back? So that the surprising moment is on our side and not theirs."

The community representatives began to discuss the idea and Jace turned to Magnus. He whispered: "You never undermine my authority again or you will regret it."

He then immediately turned to the delegates and continued: "Well ladies and gentlemen. It is time to make a decision about how we proceed about this proposal." 

As ususal the participants would declare their standpoint and decision one after the other. 

From the seven participants three supported the idea of Magnus and three were against it. Alec was the last one to speak but Jace already grinned at his brother and Magnus knew it was a lost cause. 

Jace gave his husband a fake smile. "Well it seems we have made a decision. Nevertheless thank you Magnus for your inp..."

"Actually..." Alec interrupted him. "I am on Magnus' side on this issue." 

The warlock almost chocked on his tea when he heard his brother-in-law speaking against his parabatai who looked equally disturbed.

"Is that so?"

Alec confirmed his opinion. "Yeah, it is." 

"Noted. We will prepare the mission as soon as possible." Jace answered without revealing any further emotion. 

The rest of the gathering passed without any more surprises. 

Alec stepped up to Jace asking him if he would join him for a quick lunch but his brother shook his head. "Sorry busy." 

Therefore Alec headed alone towards the eating facilities and wondered if Jace was acting resentful because of his decision. 

As he sat down with his tray his brother-in-law approached him and pointed to the table: "Do you mind?"

"No."

"So..." Magnus began. "Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome." Alec looked still rather uncomfortable in the company of the warlock and Magnus thought about leaving again. 

They both stayed silence for a few moments. 

"I want to apologize..." Alec suddenly stated. "For my behavior on the wedding night. You were right I acted like a jerk."

"Oh." Now the warlock was surprised a second time this day by Alec's reaction and chuckled. "Well it was a little presumptuous to claim air for yourself." 

Which made Alec blush a little. "Yeah maybe..." 

Suddenly Magnus smile disappeared. "Wait. Is this the reason why you sided with me in the meeting? To make it up?"

"What? No of course not." Alec quickly replied. "As I said I find your idea really worth a try regardless of what has happened between us." 

"It seems..." Magnus hesitated but decided to continue "Your brother was not very happy with your decision. Sorry if I came between you." 

You have no idea. Alec thought to himself. But instead he answered: "Don't worry it is not the first time we don't agree on an issue." 

"By the way I have meet your father on Wednesday." The Shadowhunter changed the subject not wanting to talk about Jace anymore. 

"You did?" Now Magnus looked uncomfortable. 

Alec nodded: "Yeah."

"Did you two ...talk?" The warlock starred at Alec. His father was currently traveling so he hadn't spoken to him in the last week. He wished he had because now he felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah despite my reputation I sometimes do that." Alec tried to enlighten the mood but Magnus still seemed tensed. "He is really nice, your dad." 

"He is." Magnus replied absently. 

"But he doesn't know does he?" Alec carefully began.

"What?" 

"That this marriage between you and my brother has...room for improvement?" 

"I...no he doesn't. I don't want him to worry." Magnus admitted sounding defeated. 

"Well I didn't tell him." 

At least now Magnus felt a little relief. It would have been terrible if his father would have found it out that way. 

"Well I know you really try to make it work." Alec stated. "I wish Jace would do the same."

"Yeah me too." Magnus gave him a sad smile. "But looking on the bright side he has a very kind sister and his brother doesn't seem that terrible after all. So I suppose I could have married into a worse family." 

"Well if Jace continues to act like that I will kick him in the ass. Wouldn't be the first time either." Alec replied seriously. 

Hearing that Magnus bursted into a genuine laughter: "I begin to comprehend the worth of having siblings."

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later Magnus surprisingly was called to the office of Jace which made him hope that he would finally began to deal with their situation differently. 

"We got a new location." Jace answered without looking up from his computer when Magnus entered the room.

"For what?" 

"The circles' hide-away for their stolen items. Just outside New York in an abandoned farm house."

"That's great." Magnus was getting curious to find out more. 

Jace handed him over a paper with the details. "You can leave." 

"Huh?" 

"You wanted to make a raid. So hush hush." 

"Of course. Who will join me on the mission?" 

"Oh please you are a powerful warlock. You surely can handle a few circle members. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise ...You know keep the attention low."

"I... But...It..." Magnus wanted to say that this wasn't what he had in his mind when he talked about his plan. If he went there alone it would be ...

"Why are you still here? Get some weapons from the armory. After all it was your idea and I won't let any other people get harmed by it so you have the honor to do it all by yourself."

And then Magnus realized it. His so-called-husband was using his own plan against him to send him on a suicide mission. 

 


	4. Unexpected turns

It wouldn't matter if Magnus got hurt or even killed. That was what his husband had implied, when he had sent him on the mission. Not even very subtle. 

And the most disturbing thought was: At this point Magnus began to wonder himself if this would be really the worst thing that could happen.

Probably dying would be less painful than staying married. Of course he had considered getting a divorce but this would endanger the newly found and fragile peace between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. His decisions affected more people he could count and he was terrible aware of it. 

Swallowing his tears Magnus found his way to the armory. He silently packed a few weapons which seemed to be useful in a fight against circle members besides his magic. 

Even if he was on his own in this battle he had to do everything to survive. Maybe not for himself. But at least for his father who didn't deserve another heartbreak. 

With a heavy mind he opened up a portal and left the Institute. 

 

* * *

 

"Jace you can't be serious. You have to send a team after him." At this point Isabelle screamed at her brother who was leaning back in his chair and seemed unimpressed. 

He just shrugged his shoulders: "Sis I'm in charge. As the head of the department and as an alpha. Therefore I make the decisions." 

Isabelle moved closer to his desk: "Oh please cut that crap. Leadership is about doing the right thing and at the moment you are extraordinary bad at this." 

"What's going on here?" Alec stepped into the office after hearing his siblings arguing loudly.

"Jace is acting completely irresponsible." His sister informed him. 

Alec rolled his eyes: "Well this isn't exactly new. What have you done this time?"

When his brother didn't answer Alec turned to Isabelle again who still looked furious. 

"He sent Magnus to a possible circle hide-away. Alone without any backup."

"WHAT?" Alec's eyes widened. 

Jace stood up and began to pace around his desk. "Why are you all making such a big deal out of it? It was his idea and Magnus could have said no if he didn't want to go on his own." 

"WHERE IS HE?" Now not only his sister but also his brother was screaming at him. 

"Jeez...calm down." He hesitantly handed over the coordinates of the possible location to Alec.  

"Izzy come on. We have to find him." Alec pulled his sister to get out of the office. When Jace tried to follow them he pushed him back inside: "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I..." 

"NO! You are staying right here!" Alec commanded his brother. "I will deal with you when we are back. This time you have crossed the line too much." 

Jace could feel his blood pressure rise as Alec stormed out of the room without giving him a second look.

 

* * *

 

"Aldertree told me Magnus had been here in the armory and used a portal 30 minutes ago." Isabelle finally explained in a slightly calmer voice. They stood in the middle of the room browsing through their most dangerous weapons. 

"And the so-called security head of the Institute didn't find it necessary to join him or at least send another Shadowhunter with Magnus?"  Alec tried to control his anger but it was still radiating from his whole body.  "Am I surrounding only by alpha idiots? He quickly shoveled items in his bag and finally grabbed his bow and arrow.

His sister held her whip and continued to screen the room without taking anything else.

"Izzy? What are you waiting for?" 

Without really looking at him she asked: "Where is the safe vest?" 

"Don't know...why?" Her brother was getting impatiently. 

Izzy hesitated nervously but then decided to tell Alec the truth: "I...shit...I didn't want you to find it out that way but ...I'm pregnant. So I need..." 

What?" Alec's mind was already spinning around and the unexpected information was almost too much to take in. 

"Yeah I need some extra security equipment this time." Izzy mumbled.  "I don't wanna get the bab..." 

Alec turned to her: "Stop right there. No way you are going on this mission then." 

"But Magnus..."

"I will take care of him. But I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you under those circumstances." He tried to take the whip out of her hands which wasn't successful since Isabelle immediately protested. 

"But..."

"No buts! And I really cannot have this argument right now, okay?" Alec pleaded with his sister. 

Izzy slowly nodded knowing that it would probably be a waste of time trying to convince him.

Time Magnus was alone and in danger. 

Putting the whip back she gave in and moved close to Alec: "You have to be extra careful. Promise? I need you as my brother and they need you as their favorite uncle."

"They?" Alec lifted his eyebrows. 

"Yeah I'm pregnant with twins."  Despite the stressful situation Izzy couldn't help but smile. 

"Oh boy."

Pulling Alec into a hug she explained: "Actually it is a boy and a girl... So I will need every helping hand. Come back to me. Both of you, okay?"  

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead Alec added: "I will text you if we need more backup. Take care. All three of you." 

Smiling back at her one more time he headed on the top of the roof of the Institute. For a few seconds the prospect of having a niece and a nephew delighted him but then this mind rushed to Magnus again and anxiety kicked in. 

Even if he hadn't said the exact words he had signaled the Warlock to keep him safe from his brothers rants. 

But now his life was in danger because of Jace and the feeling of guilt laid like a heavy weigh on Alec's chest. 

As he spread his wings and flew through the clouds only one thought occupied his head: "What if he was already too late?"

 

 

* * *

 

Magnus had been observing the farmhouse for almost two hours now to get a better insight. He was hiding behind an old half-shattered wall on a small hill slightly above the building.

He wondered if he should make a move or wait until sunset. In the dark he wouldn't be discovered as quickly but he would be more vulnerable too.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind and before he could turn around he was grabbed.

A strong hand pressed over his mouth and for a few seconds Magnus was too surprised to act.

Then anxiety kicked in and sharpened his senses. He was about to use his magic to fight back but something was odd. Something felt or rather smelt familiar.  

The scent of vanilla crescents, this time with a hint of leather, lingered in the air. The scent which he had mistakenly attributed to his husband at the wedding. 

"Ssh. Stay calm. It's me."

Alec. 

He came.

He came for him. 

Magnus instantly relaxed and the Shadowhunter sank his hand. Turning around the warlock discovered Alec with a heavy bag. It looked like he had brought half of the armory with him. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? Alec softly elbowed him. "I couldn't let you have all the fun just for yourself." He tried to lift the mood but Magnus heard the worry in his voice. 

"But Jace..."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I think we have established it by now that he is currently behaving like an asshole. Now tell me: what have you observed so far?" 

So Magnus quickly shared the knowledge he had gathered since being there: "Well it is definitely a hideout for circle members. I have seen around eight so far. Two are patrolling the streets to the farm. Three are monitoring the main entrance. One is at the backdoor. The others come and go." 

Comparing the weapons Alec and Magnus quickly discussed their options and decided to sneak inside the farm house using the backdoor. 

The Shadowhunter was about to start moving towards the building when the Warlock pulled him back: "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

Magnus softly smiled at him: "I'm glad you're here." 

"Of course. Izzy wanted to join the mission too but something unexpected came up last minute. I will tell you more after we give them something to curse about it". Alec pointed out towards the circle members. "But I think you will like the news." 

Magnus chuckled "Oh. Well in that case let's get this over with."

 


	5. Combat surprises

Magnus and Alec began to move towards the building when the Shadowhunter suddenly stopped. "Wait. I just got another idea." 

"What do you have in mind?" Magnus looked at him with curiosity.

"They are definitely looking out for possible intruders. But their attention is clearly on the driveways so how about a little surprise from above?" 

"I like your way of thinking." The Warlock chuckled. "How about this? You deal with the guy backdoor and I distract the crew in front with a little illusion over the hill to get them away from the house. And as soon as they are out of the way I portal back to you and we search for the book together?"

"Excellent." Alec grinned back at his new ally. Surely there would have been less dangerous situations to find out how they would work as a team.

But somehow the Shadowhunter almost looked forward to fighting side by side with their different skill sets. 

Alec cautiously spread his wings and lifted himself from the ground. Although the face of Magnus became quickly smaller the Shadowhunter still caught an encouraging wink. 

As soon as he was in good reach of the guy patrolling the back entrance of the farm house Alec shot with his bow and arrow.

His plan was to avoid killing anyone if it wasn't completely necessary. Bringing circle members back to court alive and not in a body bag, would do far more justice for the terrible crimes they committed. Probably they would also get new information about Valentine's insane plans.  

For that reason Alec's weapon contained a strong anesthetic drug so his opponents would pass out instantly for hours as soon as they got hit.  It would make it much easier to arrest them and send them to prison.

His first target clearly didn't see what was coming until it was too late. He sank to the ground and the scream died on his lips before others could hear him. 

At the same time Alec observed how the patrol group in front of the house rushed over to the hill and seconds later Magnus appeared out of the blue at the back door. Their plan worked so far. 

"Everything okay?" the Shadowhunter whispered almost silently. _Are you okay?_

Magnus couldn't help but give him a small smile despite the arising tension. He simple nodded. _I am. We are._

"Can you do us the honor?"

"Of course. One way ticket to the Silent City for this precious darling." Magnus opened a portal and lifted the Circle member from the ground, sending him right through the light. 

Alec gave him a satisfied "thump up" and pointed at the window in from of them. They closed up to get a glimpse of what was going on inside. Their eyes opened wide as they saw the mess. It looked like straight out of the documentary series "World of Compulsive Hoarders". 

"Shit this is going to take ages to find it." Alec groaned. 

Magnus had to grin again when he saw the pout on the Shadowhunter's face: "Even though time is technically on my side I really prefer to speed up things here a little. Can you cover me for a sec?" 

"Of course." Alec observed the area as Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated. 

"I'm doing a special tracking for sacred items. Usually they radiate a rare energy which is easily recognizable once you know what you are looking for." The Warlock explained without looking at Alec. "Dammit."

"It is not here, is it?" 

"No, actually I can sense it, but I'm not sure where exactly. It feels like something is blocking the tracking." 

Alec took a cautious look around again, his impatience growing: "So what now?  Search for it in the old fashioned way by turning everything up and down?" 

"Not so fast." Magnus opened his eyes and turned towards him again: "Do you trust me?" 

This time the Shadowhunter nodded. Again a small gesture even though the meaning of it was nothing but that.  

"Give me your hand. This might tingle a little bit but it won't hurt. It is kind of an enforcement for the tracking." 

"Oh right...We have a similar method when we use parabatai ..." He didn't finish his thought. It just didn't make a sense any more.

Because nothing he had ever felt came close what he experienced now. As soon as their hands touched it almost felt like the frontiers of their bodies melted into each other.  

Their eyes opened widely and they whispered almost at the same second: "Upstairs."

"I can portal us there" Magnus proposed. 

"No."

Seeing the startled look of the warlock Alec quickly added: "Save your energy." 

"Oh...Alright. Then we sneak in the old-school-style."  

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

 

 

They searched for the the fastest way to the first floor, while trying to avoid any suspicious noise. Easier said than done, since they could hardly move without bumping into various clutter spread on the floor. 

When they finally took the first steps on the staircase Alec and Magnus suddenly heard sinister voices from behind: "Not so quick Nephilim."

Four circle members were dangerously close and obviously ready to pull the trigger on their guns.

"I would do anything for love but I won't do that."  Suddenly Magnus singing voice echoed through the house. It was memorizing beautiful but Alec's mind was genuinely confused: what the fuck?  

Obviously the circle members thought the same and looked at each other with a disturbed expression. It was just a second. But it was enough for Magnus to blast their weapons out of their hands before they could hurt anyone.

"Your turn, Shadowhunter." Magnus histed at Alec who still stood like frozen. "Shot your arrows." 

Right. Yes. Arrows. 

Alec pulled himself together and brought the men down one by one as they tried to reach for their weapons. Magnus again sent them off to the Silent City. 

Since nobody else seemed to be come after them they quickly continued their way upstairs. 

"What?" Magnus felt the staring gaze of Alec even though he hadn't said a word so far.  

The Shadowhunter shook his head, feeling slightly giddy. "You are crazy." 

"Maybe...but it worked, didn't it?" Magnus smirked. 

"No arguing with that. But we definitely need to have a longer talk about our fighting strategies."

"Definitely." Taking another cautious look around the warlock suddenly pointed at the third door to the left. "Here we are." 

Both entered the room as quiet as possible and found themselves in front of a large metal rusty trunk.  

"Now that explains why the tracking didn't work the first time. They must have forced another warlock to block the energy with a special cloak."

"Can you get inside?"

"Of course. Just give me a few seconds to work my magic."

"I'll try. Gonna watch the door if another circle member show up to indulge themselves into your husky singing voice."

Before Magnus could return anything Alec had already left the room.

After a few minutes without any sign from the rogue Shadowhunters but also no reaction from Magnus Alec began to get impatient again. 

"Magnus, how far are you?" he whispered from outside.

"Almost done. I guess..." 

"You guess? That doesn't sound very convinc..." 

Suddenly rays of violet sparkles illuminated the small gap between the door and the wall. 

"Magnus." A new voice interrupted the silence but before Alec could enter the room again the door got slammed with a loud bang. 

Shit. Alec's defense strategy of keeping people away from Magnus had obviously a major flaw, since both of them hadn't considered the option that someone wouldn't need to pass him to get inside the room. 

The Shadowhunter tried to open the door again but failed. He still managed to hear glimpses of the heated conversation and Magnus shocked realization:  

"(...) what are you doing here? (...) Have you been working for the circle all the time?" 

Whoever had portalled insight the room was apparently no stranger. 

"Oh silly boy...you should have stayed out of this. Why aren't you busy taking care of your new husband? Or are the rumors true? Does he prefer to become a widower instead of staying married to you? Well let's see what we can do about that."

No. No. No. Alec had promised. 

"You... no...you wouldn't harm me..." 

"Seems it is time to destroy another illusion." 

Alec rattled again the door, desperation rising in his chest. He had promised Magnus. Promised to fight by his side. Not just standing there like a helpless rookie to combat. 

Grabbing his stele he lightened up this strength rune and pulled again the doorknob with more power than before. This time he managed to open it.

While he tumbled inside he saw Magnus being thrown against the wall by a person who looked familiar to Alec too. His mind wondered for a brief moment from where he knew the man from, but it wasn't important right now. Magnus' agony on his face told him everything he needed to know in that second. 

Alec aimed and shot. The arrow went right into the back of the man but against the expectation he didn't pass out immediately. Alec shot again. 

With two arrows stuck inside his skin and a furious scream the Warlock opened a portal again: "This is not over."

Magnus starred at him with a similar painful expression on his face although Alec couldn't discover any injury at first glance. 

Magnus kept staring even though the last sparks of light had already disappeared and so had the unexpected enemy. 

Alec took a few steps towards him: "Hey...are you okay?" 

Startled Magnus finally looked at Alec and slowly shook his head, still full of disbelieve. 

"Who w...?" 

"He would really have killed me, wouldn't he? And I did noth..."

Suddenly they heard another voices getting closer. This time actually from outside the room. 

Alec whispered: "Do you have the book?" 

Another defeated answer: "Not yet."  

After the previous attack the Shadowhunter hesitated to leave the room again but now the main threat seemed actually coming from the other side of the door: "Stay here and keep trying. I'm going to hold them up a little longer."

"Alec..."

"If you don't manage to get it, you portal us out in five minutes. No matter what." Clearly there was no room for negotiation with the Nephilim. 

Magnus nodded unable to say anyhing else in the moment, even though his mind was about to explode with questions. And some very nasty swearwords. 

The magic cloak was obviously not only fabricated to keep the energy of sacred item inside but also the item itself. Magnus began to browse through his memory for every opening spell he could think off. "Ugh..." 

4 minutes. 

"Enough with this stupid crap." Magnus' frustration with the trunk was suddenly overshadowed by his concerns for Alec when he heard screams and gun shots from outside. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

 

 

Five circle members, heavily armed, had been rushing up the stairs and began to fire at Alec as soon as he was in sight.

He managed to bring a man and a woman down with his arrow and didn't get hit by a bullet so far. But then he had only one arrow left. 

The approaching two men and a woman began to grin, assuming they were in the superior position now. "Look who is about to fulfill his destiny of an honorable death as a young Shadowhunter."

"Oh Phil. Don't make him look forward to something with anticipation which won't happen. At least not so fast. Valentine has given us very explicit orders what to do in a case we can catch anyone from the Lightwoods. Especially a young Alpha."

Alec starred at the group in front of him, most of them were in the same age as him as it seemed. Which decisions would have been necessary to end up in this moment like this? On the opposite sides and fighting each other that way? 

There were many situations in his path where Alec had been closer to death than to life and sometimes it hadn't do anything with demons outside. Again he had to try to keep going. Just another minute. And the minute afterwards. On and on. But the grim group was right. He would prefer death any second instead of being captured by Morgenstern. 

"Sorry, but whatever nonsense you have in mind...I must decline your mediocre proposal." The Shadowhunter stated, pushing back horrifying imagines about what they could have meant by their threat. 

"Shot him. But don't hit any vital organs." 

Targeting the largest man of the group Alec let his last arrow fly. He would continue to fight them with his bare hands and knife.

"Replica exsilire." 

Slightly shocked Alec watched as not one but three arrows cut through the air out of the blue. The three circle members sank unconsciously to the ground but only stayed there for a moment until they disappeared also in a bright light.

Magnus. 

"Holy shit. That was awesome." Again Alec glanced at his combat partner with utterly admiration. 

For a moment the Warlock seemed to have a proud expression on his face but it quickly disappeared. "We should get out of here." 

"Could you open the trunk and get the book?" 

"No, wasn't able to break into the damn thing." Seeing the slight frown of Alec he quickly continued. "So I portalled it as a whole to the Institute. I hope that's alright?" 

"More than alright." The Shadowhunter softly smiled at him: "Then our mission has succeeded in every possible way. Let's go home."  

Magnus nodded and was just about to open another portal when his legs suddenly gave away and everything went blank.

It lasted only a few seconds but when he opened his eyes again he found himself being held up by Alec's arms around him. "What was that?"

"I...Sorry ...I am probably drained of more energy than I thought. So better no portal traveling in the next hours unless we are eager for some surprise where we end up to."

"Tempting ...but maybe another time. But we definitely should keep moving. The faster we get away from here the better." 

"Okay, let's sneak out again." 

"I can give us a lift. Not the whole way back but I think I saw a bed-and-breakfast about a mile away when I flew over the area. How about we stay there for the night and get back to the Institute tomorrow?" 

"That sounds like a plan at this ungodly hour." Magnus chuckled, trying to suppress a yawn. "Lead the way, Mr. Lightwood." 

Taking another cautious look around they quickly stepped towards the veranda on the first floor. 

"So...How do we do this?" Magnus questioned Alec. Since he hadn't been close with Nephilim before he wasn't familiar with this kind of angelic traveling. 

Alec looked at him almost shy: "Uhm... The last time, I flew with someone together, was when I was a kid and my sister's wings were not very much developed. So I often took her with me. I guess the safest way is still the same: Just step on my feet and hold tight. Almost like..."

"Dancing." Magnus finished and closed up the distance. 

"Oh for heaven's sake I hope not." 

The eyes of the warlock widened: "Excuse me?"

"I'm a terrible dancer." Alec admitted, visibly uncomfortable with the comparison.  

Magnus smiled fondly: "There is no such thing...I could teach you." 

"Hey...we just survived this insane mission." Alec groaned. "Let's catch a break before throwing ourselves on another one." 

"Alright. But I will keep this in mind. Besides ... improving your dance moves is also going to boost your combat skills."

"Of course. Why haven't I thought about this before? Must include it into my training plan...." The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes. 

"Excellent plan...whoaaaa...we are already moving. This is..." 

Magnus struggled to find the adequate words while Alec lifted them both from the veranda towards the dark sky.  

The cold night air was very soon forgotten since the Warlock was too focused on taking a closer look at Alec's shimmering wings in the moonlight and feeling their softness as they slowly hovered away from the farmhouse. Sharing the heat of their bodies they found themselves in a comfortable silence, both physically and mentally exhausted.

No need to talk. No need to fight. Just breathing in and out while holding on to each other. 

As the lights of the small town got closer Alec made sure to find a suitable landing spot in a small deserted street.

"Thank you for the ride." Magnus finally whispered.

"You're welcome."  Alec smiled and reached inside his pockets. "Just make a call to Izzy to tell here we are safe...Damn no battery left. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." 

"Hey. She is a smart one. She surely knows how to handle the situation." Sensing Alec's nervousness Magnus added that they should nevertheless try to reach her from the bed and breakfast.

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

  
   
   
The Old Mill Inn was surrounded by small shops but since it was almost midnight nobody was strolling the streets. 

Entering the Victorian cottage an old lady looked up startled from behind the reception, clearly not expecting any guest at this late hour.  

"Good evening." Alec stated putting on his most kindred smile while hiding his heavy weaponry as much as possible. 

Magnus and he had tried to get rid of most of the traces from the fight but he wouldn't be surprised if the woman in front of them was just seconds away from screaming for the police. 

"Um ... Good evening." The hesitation in her voice was clearly recognizable. "Can I help you two gentlemen with anything?" 

"Abigail..." Magnus read her name tag, showing off his charming side as well. "What a lovely place you have here. Alexander and I would like to stay for one night if it is possible." 

"One night..." The old lady slowly let go of her tea mug and stood up. She opened a small leather notebook and shoved it over the counter, together with silver pen. "Please wrote down your names and your home address." 

"Of course." Alec emphasized with an enthusiasm like he had just won in the lottery. It didn't make the situation less weird. Abigail watched cautiously as the both men filled in the required information and finally reached for the key rack.

"Here you go, room Nr. 37. It is right under the attic." 

Magnus longed for the key but stopped his movement right in den middle: "Wait, we need two rooms."

"I'm afraid I have just this one available." Abigail explained and Alec wasn't sure if she was hoping that her possible guests would decline it and search for another place to stay.

But knowing that there wasn't much of an alternative around Alec turned to Magnus: "Well Mr. Bane do you think you'll survive spending a night in the same room with me?" 

"Since this is an important matter we should not rush into things before giving it a serious thought." Magnus deadpanned. "Especially considering one issue." 

Alec looked at him confused: "And what issue would that be?" 

"Are you willing to share oxygen, Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec groaned and gave him a bump. "By the angel that was one time..." He rolled his eyes but still some genuine fondness settled in his glance.

Magnus simply shrugged with his shoulder. "That doesn't answer my question." 

"Fine, I hereby officially declare that I'm willing to share the 21% oxygen with you which is lingering in the air". Alec promised dramatically. "How about the rest? Do you need an signed paper on the 78% nitrogen, 0,93% of argon and 0,04% carbon dioxide too?"

"You are such a dork..."

Witnessing the banter between them, Abigail suddenly smiled, this time for real. 

"If you come to an agreement let me know. May I also add this is one of our most favorite room. You can see the stars through the skylight. Especially on a night like this." 

"Well if that is the case it is settled." Magnus smiled back gratefully. "We take it...And sorry for disturbing you so late." 

"No problem, breakfast is from 7:00-10:00. Just follow the stairs until you reach the third floor. Have a lovely stay and happy dreams to you." 

The words echoed in both minds as Alec and Magnus moved slowly towards their temporary stay for one night. 

What a bittersweet luxury to have...Happy dreams...

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. How are you? What do you think about this new chapter? Well... yes it ends totally perpetuating the stereotype of strangers/friends sharing a room but I thought MALEC deserve some calm nearness after a very long day. 
> 
> If there is something you like to see in the journey of Magnus and Alec let me know in the comments. You also find me on Twitter @shadowhuntersOE and can use the #malecreadingdestiny so I can catch up with you there.


	6. Unlock something

Seven. Eight. Nine...

As Magnus and he made their way up to their room in the third floor Alec counted every step of the narrow staircase. There wasn't even the necessity to maneuver bulky baggage, at least not in the material sense, but under the current circumstances the thoroughly trained Shadowhunter longed for a freaking elevator with every movement. 

The almost dancing lightness in the motions of Magnus was gone too, the exhaustion of the day had clearly worn both of them down.

...Forty. Forty-One. Forty-two.

Finally. 

The unexpected room mates for one night arrived breathless in front of the white wooden door with the number 37 drawn on it. 

Both sighed and inhaled deeply before Magnus reached for the rather heavy key and put it in the ornamented golden lock.

"Ugh...it doesn't open." He groaned frustrated after turning the knob around and the door didn't budge an inch. As he began to rattle it the only thing, which moved, was his annoyance to a higher ground.

He wondered if he had enough energy back for a little magical blast but Alec suddenly intervened. 

"Hey." The Shadowhunter stepped closer and led Magnus hands gently away from the lock after the Warlock initially tightened his grip around it. 

"Let me try." He could still feel the lingering warmth of the Warlock on the metal and began to check out the lock himself. 

Within a few seconds the door opened with a jarring noise and Alec grinned with a satisfied look at Magnus. 

"Of course you get in..." Magnus groaned again while rubbing his spinning head. 

"Just have to turn the key into the right direction." Alec simply shrugged his shoulder: "Shall we?" 

"No, why don't we keep staring at that damn door for the rest of the night?" 

"Well Mr. Bane. Feel free to proceed with this elaborated plan of yours. I'm definitely going to sleep now." The Shadowhunter answered amused as Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically. 

Alec entered the room under the attic and took a quick look around. 

It seemed right out of one of those interior magazine Izzy sometimes shoved into Alec's face when she was once again fed up with the rather sterile surroundings of the Institute. 

The furniture reminded him of an article about Vintage design where new items were made look old on purpose, something he hadn't and probably would never understand why. 

But the Shadowhunter doubted that this was the case here, the objects seemed rather handled with care and preserved through the years. Everything seemed older than him.  

Rays of the moonlight shining through the mosaic window left a soft pattern of color on the wall. There was a small book shelve with a mixture of classical literature and children's stories and a fresh bunch of pale pink roses on the table beside.

And even though he didn't share his sister's passion for design he had to agree with Abigail. The room radiated a very warm and welcoming atmosphere. Almost like coming home rather than staying in a hotel.

Magnus, who obviously had decided to join Alec inside the room, walked towards the window when he saw it and stopped in the middle of his movement. 

An old Royal typewriter on the desk with inserted white paper.

He could already hear the roaring sound of letters being pushed down cutting through the air.

Alec observed him, as Magnus brushed softly over the shiny metal with his fingers. Like he touched something very fragile. Almost sacred. "Do you like writing?"

The Warlock kept his glance on the machine: "Not really." 

Alec looked at him confused, since his answer clearly did not match the fondness in his actions. 

"I haven't seen something like this since I was a child." Magnus explained and closed his eyes, his fingers still leaning on the keyboard. "Isn't it weird how even the smallest things can throw you back in the past...make you instantly feel the same as you did then...If you know what I mean? 

The Shadowhunter nodded before realizing that Magnus couldn't see his reaction.  "Yes, I think I do." 

Suddenly Magnus tore his hands away: "Enough of this trip down the memory lane. It is way too late."

Alec wondered if Magnus was just referring to the current time but then his questioning was interrupted by the sight of the canopy bed in front of him. Soft transparent fabrics tangled between the posts, light blue and white cushions made a gentle contrast...Yep, Isabella would have definitely swooned over the very inviting view.

"So ...uhm...what side do you prefer?" Alec broke the silence in the room. 

"What?" Magnus seemed still a little lost in his own world. 

"Where do you want to sleep?" The Shadowhunter repeated pointing at the bed. 

On it would be progress...The Warlock thought to himself but felt way too ashamed to admit that he had spent the last weeks laying on the floor. So he began to stare between it and Alec back and forth and then his eyes wandered to the small ottoman under the skylight. "I can take this one." 

"Why?" Alec replied bluntly, suddenly beginning to doubt himself that spending the night together was a good idea as he saw Magnus nervously flinching his hands. 

"It is just..." Magnus searched for the right words, the rejection of his husband still lingered in his heart deeply, although he hadn't any intention of showing it to anyone. 

"You know what...it is alright...you sleep here and I take whatever this is called." Now Alec moved into the direction of the ottoman. Of course it was too weird to share such an intimate space. In fact the Shadowhunter had never shared a bed with anyone else beside his siblings. Or at least not this way. On his few mission trips outside New York he sometimes ended up with another person outside from his family but they usually stayed in a very uncomfortable bunk beds.

"No no no. Half of your legs won't fit on the Ottoman" Magnus exclaimed irritated. 

Alec stared at him unsure how to continue. "You got a valid point there... But since you are just a little bit tinier the same goes for you..."

Awkward silence between them followed, the whispering sound of the ticking clock suddenly became overwhelming loud. 

Magnus avoided to look at him when he finally opened his mouth again: "Are you sure ...that ... you feel comfortable when I sleep so close?" 

"Yes. But only if you feel comfortable around me too."  The Shadowhunter quickly replied. 

 _Are you kidding? You are probably one of the few people I really trust right now..._ Magnus wanted to return but instead just nodded, his hesitation slowly fading away. 

"Glad we have reached an agreement. Besides we both deserve a good rest after...well everything." A shy smile appeared on Alec's face. 

"Yes, you could say so. Well since this is settled do you want to take a shower first?" Magnus wanted to change the embarrassing subject. 

"No. Please go." Alec answered while he began to get rid of the rest of the fighting gear he wore. 

Not having much energy left Magnus decided to do so without further discussion and proceeded to the bathroom with marble ties and paintings of the sea on the wall. Despite the small size it had a shower and a tube and for a second the Warlock imagined himself taking a bath. But then he'd probably end up falling to sleep there and the whole discussion before would have been futile. 

As he stepped inside the shower Magnus let the hot water wash away some of the tension in his body. So many thing had happened in the last hours and their impact had shattered Magnus world upside down. 

One brother had sent him to death without showing any sign of remorse.

One brother had come to save him, with the same kind of determination.

One person who he had known his whole life turned out to be a traitor in the worst way possible.

He would have to deal with it tomorrow and probably long afterwards. 

When he finished his shower and dried himself with one of the hugest and softest towels he had ever laid his hands on in his life his glance fell on his dirty clothes. 

He shook his head, feeling slightly disgusted at the thought of putting them on again. But sleeping naked wasn't an option either without freaking himself and Alec out. 

So Magnus decided to summon a pajamas and luckily his magical powers were recharged again just enough to do so.

Much better he thought to himself as he put on the silky robe and returned to the bedroom. 

 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

  
"Alec?" 

He discovered that the Nephilim had obviously decided which side of the bed to take, since he was already laying on the left one. Still fully clothed besides the shoes and his jacket but eyes closed. 

"Alexander?" 

No reaction except a snore. Actually he looked quite adorable, the tensed expression which had lingered on his face during the last hours was almost gone. 

Magnus decided to try one more time, getting closer and softly touched him by the arm. "The bathroom is all yours." 

This time Alec mumbled something back which made the Warlock chuckle although he wasn't sure if he had understood him correctly. 

"Mr. Lightwood are you really convinced it is a good idea to sleep dressed like that?" 

"Yes sleep, good."

"Alright tough fighter. Your choice. But don't get mad at me tomorrow, I warned you. Good night." 

"Nighty." 

Magnus paced around the bed and was about to settle down but something felt wrong. Something was missing. Something...Oh right. 

He stood up again and lifted the soft blanked in his hands, hovering it over Alec's body and tugged him in. It was almost acting driven by instinct and as soon as Magnus realized what he had done he felt a little embarrassed again if it was the right move. 

But when the tiniest smile appeared on Alec's face and the Shadowhunter snuggled into it like in a cocoon Magnus knew the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. A little update shortly after the last chapter. Let me know what you think. What is your favorite moment? 
> 
> If there is something you like to see in the journey of Magnus and Alec let me know in the comments. You also find me on Twitter @shadowhuntersOE and can use the #malecreadingdestiny so I can catch up with you there.


	7. Bittersweet dreams

Blood. So much blood everywhere. Alec kept desperately cradling the lifeless body like he wanted to keep the vitality flowing inside by his own hands. 

It didn't matter. Nothing in his power would bring him back. Another group stormed towards them loading their weapons. Weapons that couldn't hurt him anymore. 

It didn't matter. As the hail of bullets cut through the air Alec still threw his own body as a protective shield over him anyway, repeating "I'm so sorry." over and over again. 

  
❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

 

His eyes shot open in the dark, driven by panic and guilt. It took Alec a few seconds to realize that he must have fallen asleep.

Rays of the moonlight lit up the room just enough so that he could find Magnus, snuggled peacefully into a blanket, the contours of his body gently moving up and down. 

Still shaken by his nightmare Alec thanked the angels that he had been able to hold his promise of keeping Magnus safe.

Often he was forced to run from one fight to another on the borderline of life and death without being able to stand back just for a moment. Most of the time his emotions were not able to catch up with his actions, whether he could keep his people away from harm or not.

Now laying so close in the stillness of the night an unfamiliar urge bubbled to the surface.

If Alec could just...no no no.

What was he thinking?

It would be totally out of line.

He didn't give into this sudden need of laying down his hand on the chest of Magnus and feeling his heartbeat. 

But nevertheless he couldn't help himself, rolled over and moved closer. Just a little bit. Just to hear his breathing better.

Fully unaware of Alec's turmoil Magnus kept sleeping and looked more relaxed than the Shadowhunter had ever seen him. 

The soft light let the blue satin fabric on Magnus' caramel skin shimmer while his hair stood wildly in all direction. 

He looked different without make-up, a little younger maybe, but nonetheless there was something. Besides his calming scent a unique kindness radiating from him. Powerful, precious, passionate. 

And for the first time Alec felt it.

_I will never get cold around him._

Calming down with each breath they took together he began to wonder he began to wonder who this person was that so unexpectedly turned the life of his family upside down within just a few weeks. 

Why all of Alec's senses were sharply focussed on one task: protect.

The inner tension from his nightmare  still lingered in his muscles and he noticed the sweat sticking on his skin along with his combat clothes. 

Silently sighing he began to rise slowly and moved to the bathroom. Alec turned the shower on cautiously not wanting to wake Magnus up still in the middle of the night. 

When he stepped out he caught himself in the mirror still looking tired. He had hardly slept. Not only this day. Actually there had been hardly a night where he didn't wake up and found it difficult to go back to bed in the last months. But nobody had noticed since he stayed hidden in his room occupying his wandering mind with clave reports and mission preparation. 

Sometimes he found himself wondering how much of a person's success in one area was only made possible due to the failure in another. Through the small window Alec could observe small clouds quickly passing by. Abigail was right. He hadn't seen so many stars in the dark velvet sky for a long time. He should embrace the rare beauty of it more he scolded himself. But then what was the point when it would just feel exactly like that? Like something he had to do because others expected it? 

"Alec?" 

Suddenly light emitted from the bedroom and found its way to the bath. 

"Alexander?" The voice of Magnus became anxious. 

The Shadowhunter quickly stepped out from the bathroom. 

"Sorry I didn't wanna wake you up." He apologized, still wrapped into his big towel and with slightly moist hair. 

"No. Don't worry. I just ...for a second I thought you were gone."

How could such a simple declaration sound so defeated?

"But I see you have overcome your resistance against water." A small smile settled on Magnus' face. 

"What?" Alec looked at him confused. 

"A few hours earlier...when you were half asleep I tried to get you into the bathroom. But you haven't been very cooperative."

"Really?" Alec blushed, admitting that he couldn't remember a thing.

"Well if I heard your complain correctly you preferred staying in bed because water is and I quote 'damn too wet'." Magnus now laughed wholeheartedly. 

"I did not!" The Shadowhunter exclaimed. 

"If you say so." Magnus replied amused when his gaze captured something else. "Hey. Are you cold?"

"Uhm...No." 

Magnus raised his eye brows: "Is this an answer or a question?" 

When Alec simply shrugged the Warlock continued. "Why don't you get rid of the wet towel?"

Alec's eyes widened and pulled the fabric closer to him, even though the dampness made him shiver a little more. "No! Not getting naked in front of you." 

"Relax Mr. Lightwood, I meant I can summon a pajama for you too." 

"Oh..." Feeling completely embarrassed Alec blushed ever more now. "Uhm..no thanks, really not necessary. I just change into my clothes back. They will do for the rest of the night too." 

"But we still have three or four hours left. Sure you don't want something more comfy on your skin?"

Alec stayed silent, debating in his head if he should accept the offer. 

"Come on. Let me help you out here."

"Alright. If you insist." The Shadowhunter finally gave up thinking that a little convenience would indeed do no harm.

Rubbing the traces of sleep from his eyes suddenly a mischievous  grin spread on Magnus' face as he snapped his fingers. 

Within seconds Alec found himself in a brand new set of pajamas. 

Oh how he had been wrong before. 

He starred horror-stricken at the sleeves "ABSOLUTELY. NOT." 

"But the colors suit..."

"Nope. Not happening." Alec straightened up and used his commanding voice. "Take this monstrosity away. NOW!" 

"Fine..." Magnus pouted dramatically. "But the tiger stripes patter..."

"And we are never going to speak about this." The Shadowhunter interrupted again with a glare, leaving no room for discussion.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Lightwood." Magnus smiled playfully and snapped his fingers a second time. "Satisfied?"  

Alec still looked offended but nodded when he saw the simple grey color. "Acceptable."

"I could also change it into..."

Another "No!" escaped quickly from the Shadowhunter. "It is totally perfect. Thanks." He browsed with his fingers over the soft fabric which felt indeed much lighter on his skin than his combat gear. "Besides we should go back to sleep."  

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

 

They slipped back into the bed and Magnus turned off the light again. Snuggled into his blanket he starred at the ceiling, memories of the last hours began to flood his mind: "Alec?"

"Mm?" 

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise." Magnus whispered, this time the playful tone gone. 

Alec turned around to face him: "What are you talking about?" 

"What I am talking about?" Magnus shook his head disbelieving. "You totally waltzed in today Shadowhunter mode and gracefully saved my butt." 

"Oh...Well...I couldn't let you claim all the glory for yourself Mr. Bane, could I?" Alec smiled at him trying to lift the heavy mood. 

The Warlock took a deep breath: "Yes, you could. Easily..." 

"Magnus..." 

"No, I'm serious here. Alexander. You didn't have to do anything. Nobody asked you to do it. But you choose to come. You choose to fight with me. You ..." Magnus began to stutter. "....you protected me, when I failed."

If Izzy had been here she would have probably taken Magnus in her arms now. She was always be the one who could bring comfort easily, not like Alec who normally stood by awkwardly not knowing what to do when others were on the edge of tears. 

The Nephilim decided to move at least a little closer: "Hey. You did great out there. I can totally learn a move or two from you. And yes there were moments in which you needed a little extra help but so did I. I mean come on...we sent almost a dozen of circle members to the prison and hopefully got the book back. If anything the Institute should be grateful for all what you have done." 

Magnus stayed silent for a moment until a shy smile appeared on his face. "We did make a good team, even though it was just the two of us. By the way what's going on with Isabelle?"  He suddenly remembered the conversation from yesterday. 

Alec's expression became softer. "Well it turns out she is pregnant. With twins." 

"Oh that's wonderful." Magnus could see Alec's fondness written all over his face. "She is going to be an amazing Mum. And Simon seems really a nice guy."

"He is, but don't tell them I think that. Otherwise he wants to hang out all the time annoying me with what he calls the finest art mundane culture has ever created." Alec rolled his eyes.

"And this would be?"

"Star Wars. Not only the films but every fucking franchise product out there. Name it, he has it." The Shadowhunter's disapproval of Simon's passion still couldn't hide the fact that he indeed cared about his brother in law. 

"So he'll probably play the Imperial March when Izzy's contractions are starting?"

A horrified groan escaped from Alec's mouth. "By the angel we as uncles have the duty to keep those children safe from such a harm."

"Yeah, totally, we cannot allow ..." Magnus suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence and his smile dropped. 

"Magnus?" Alec studied his face in the dark, trying to find any clue what just happened. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No. Of course not." The Warlock avoided to look at him. "I ...it's nothing...We should try to sleep now."

"It is late...but you can talk to me anytime if something is bothering you. Okay?" 

Magnus didn't answer immediately and Alec already thought he had fallen asleep when he finally heard him whisper: "I have always hoped that one day I would have my own little family, ...hoped to become a Dad and take care of my little ones."

Alec nodded encouraging: "I see." Meaning it almost literally as images emerged in his head. Picturing him as a father felt instantly right. 

The Warlock sighed heavily. "But now I'm in this cursed marriage to your brother and I can't get out of it because the sake of so many people depend on it...and and...."

He slightly began to tremble and shut his eyes. But it was not quick enough and tears escaped, even though he had sworn that nobody would ever see him cry over his fate. "I thought ...maybe in time...it would change...that he would give me, us, at least a chance. Is it really too much to ask? Am I that revolting....that he doesn't even consider the possibility that he could love me one day?"

Alec swallowed hard, so much of his own struggle mirrored in the words of Magnus. But his situation was different too. Because he could leave anytime, carrying only his hidden heartache with him and not being bound by the weigh of a political alliance on that large scale. 

"I know this sounds like a cliché but it hasn't anything to do with you. This is not your fault. Nothing of it is." 

"It is true." Magnus mumbled trying to force a smile. "It awfully sounds like a cliché."  Brushing away his tears he sighed. "And even if you're right it doesn't change a thing...I still can't leave...but I can't go back and keep pretending everything is okay either... Not...not after..." He wasn't able to continue and loud sobs interrupted the silence of the night.  

Being terribly aware that he had no answer Alec still reached over for Magnus hand and squeezed it slightly: "I have no idea how... but we will figure this mess out somehow." 

When he felt the unfamiliar touch the Warlock took a sharp breath in and his cries stopped for a moment but then he grabbed Alec's fingers tightly: "I failed her."

The Shadowhunter couldn't follow. "What do you mean?"

"My Mum. That's the most terrible part of it all...I failed her ... even after her death..." There. He had finally admitted it aloud.  

Alec shook his head, utterly confused hearing this train of thoughts. "Magnus. Why would you believe that?" 

"She had this vision of the future for me, that I would ...." Magnus began to stutter again. "That I would find love with my soulmate. But I had nothing better to do than to lock myself into a marriage which only consists of hatred. I screwed it up...Everything...I made a fool of me. And worst...also of her."

"No...no!" Alec replied with a firm voice . "Don't you think that....I hardly know anything about soulmates, let alone love but one thing I'm hundred percent sure of: Your Mum has every reason to be proud of you. Do you hear me Magnus Bane?!" 

Magnus never letting go of his hand moved closer, shaking more than before: "Can I..."

"Come here." Alec pulled him closer and let his head sank on his chest. Holding him gently he ran his fingers through Magnus' hair until his tears slowly subsided and the warlock surrendered to sleep, hearing Alec's voice echoing in his mind over and over again like a lullaby: "Your Mum is proud of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you and who is excited for the new episode of Shadowhunters tonight? Looking forward to your thoughts about this new chapter too. You also find me on Twitter @shadowhuntersOE and can use the #malecreadingdestiny so I can catch up with you there.


	8. Rays of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first mission together Alec and Magnus spent the night and the morning in a hotel together, to regain their strengths. When they return to the Institute consequences are in order.

A heartbeat. Followed by another one. And another one. A steady reassurance that he wasn't alone. 

Magnus had fallen asleep with the calming voice of Alec and now he was awake, listing to the life force running through the veins of the Shadowhunter. 

There had been a few times in his past when he had woken up to the sound of this. As a little kid snuggled on his mum's or dad's chest.

Now he was far from being a boy. But finding shelter in the arms of someone who cared about him never would get old. It made the Warlock safe and grateful. Despite or maybe because of everything which had happened in the last weeks. 

Magnus began to wonder how he had ended up telling Alec so much. Alexander Gideon Lightwood of all the people. Not his father, not his closest friends. Maybe it was easier to reveal your misery without fearing the disappointment in the eyes of the people who mattered the most.

...But then again maybe it was something different: If someone came to rescue you from being killed, risking the own life to do so...How could you not begin to trust, no matter how long you had known each other? Even if it was just a blink of an eye. 

Alec suddenly began to move and Magnus thought instantly of detangling himself from the arms of the Shadowhunter. But everything in him begged to differ and wanted to hold on to the feeling of peace and warmth. Just for a moment longer. And another one. 

Without opening his eyes Alec mumbled "Morning", obviously sensing that Magnus was already awake too. He adjusted his position a little but despite Magnus' expectation he didn't detangle himself either but added a quiet: "I'm sorry." 

"What?" Magnus looked up to him in confusion and he felt tension growing inside. 

"I..." Alec struggled to find the right words. "I'm not so good at those things...I mean handling emotions...it is more Izzy's department. If I said something awry or did..." 

 _Adorable._ And so wrong. 

Magnus inhaled sharply and finally moved further away, so he could face Alec directly. "No, you did not such a thing. Despite what you obviously think you have been nothing but supportive." 

Seeing the lines of worry still visible on his forehead the Warlock added: "Hey. I mean it. Don't ever underestimate your capabilities in this area. Do you hear me?" 

The furrowed brow slowly disappeared and a soft smile settled on Alec's face instead. He stayed calm for a second and eventually opened his eyes: "Are you giving my orders, Magnus Bane?" 

The Warlock chuckled and poked his arm playfully: "You can bet your alpha butt on it, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

_Different._

Alec shook his head grinning before getting serious again. "Are you feeling better today? I don't like seeing you cry." He revealed bluntly. 

Magnus was unsure what to reply because his situation didn't magically changed over night. But he definitely felt more lighter than in days before and also moved by Alec's honesty and concern. "Yeah I feel better...But you know it is a good thing, right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Bawling your eyes out out from time to time." Magnus explained. 

As Alec stayed silent, looking rather uncomfortable, the warlock stared at him suspiciously: "Oh don't tell me you believe in this ridiculous 'Men don't cry' crap?"

"No..." It sounded more like a question than an answer. "I just...I simply don't do it." The alpha revealed, staring at the ceiling. 

"You mean never?" Magnus' eyes widened and curiosity took over. 

"Of course not..." Alec quickly commented. "I cried a lot as a baby." 

"As a baby???" 

"There are many pictures of it." The Shadowhunter suddenly felt the need to defend himself about it. "Maybe I just run out of tears..." Normally it was the other way round. His father's voice echoed into his head "I am proud that you didn't cry." 

Sensing Alec drifting away in his thoughts Magnus touched him again. "There is no such thing. But don't worry. I put it second on my list."

The alpha came back to the present moment: "What list?" 

"About things I'm going to teach you, of course." Magnus laughed. 

"Don't be silly." Alec shook his head but still smiled fondly. 

"I will watch every tearjerker movie with you... have you seen 'Fault in our stars', 'Marley and me' or... 'Sharknado?' 

"Sharknado? That sounds ridiculous..." The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Yeah, it is so bad, that you will laugh until you cry." Magnus grinned. "Chainsaw is all I am going to say..." 

"Does that even count then?" Alec's furrowed brow was back, a proof that he was taking this banter between them still serious somehow. 

Which made Magnus smile even more. "Of course it counts. Who says you should only cry when you are unhappy?"

Suddenly the Shadowhunter held his breath. "Wait wait wait...what do you mean with second? What else have you put on your list?" 

"I..." Magnus started but suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane? Are you in there? You missed breakfast and it is past checkout time." The voice of the old lady from the reception sounded uncertain. 

"Sorry. Coming down in a sec." The Warlock replied quickly and jumped from the bed, moving towards the bathroom. 

Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It had been ages since he missed the morning alarm. 

Ten minutes later both were ready to leave. As Alec stared back in the room to see if they had picked up everything, his gaze lingered on the cosy but now empty bed longer than necessary. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈   

 

As soon as the Shadowhunter and the Warlock entered the Institute Izzy rushed to them and pulled them into a wild embrace. "By the angel I was so worried. Are you two okay?"

"Yes." "Yeah."  Both Alec and Magnus exclaimed at the same time and when their gazes met they broke out into laughter. 

"Darling, your brother is such a badass with his bow and arrow." The Warlock commented and looked at Alec, admiration written all over his face.

Which promptly led the Shadowhunter to blush slightly. "Oh please...Izzy, you should have seen it. If anyone is a force of nature then it is Magnus and his powers.  I mean there were about what...10, 15 circle members? And it went  bam bam bam...lights out. One-way-ticket to prison." 

"I see, you two make a hell of a team." Isabelle smiled relieved. "Well done. I have heard that the first circle members have already begin to confess about..."

"Alec..." Jace moved towards them and the conversation stopped instantly. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec almost growled. "I told you to wait in the office."

His brother haltered and stared at him: "You can't be serious. You have been away the whole night."

"And who's fault is this?" Alec thought he would be calmer than yesterday but knowing now how dangerous the situation had been even more anger circulated through his body. 

Jace shook his head: "Magnus should..." 

"Don't even go there." Alec interrupted him immediately. "In my office. Now!" 

Jace mumbled something incomprehensible and turned around.

Before Alec could followed Magnus pulled him aside: "I appreciate your support. I really do. But this is really more my battle to fight. Whatever happens between Jace and me it should not affect your relationship with your brother."

"I appreciate your concern too, but we both know it is not that simple." Alec sighed and slowly stepped away in the same direction as Jace. 

Magnus looked after Alec until he disappeared around the corner. Then he turned around to Isabelle smiling: "I heard congratulations are in order." 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈  

 

 

"You will never send him on a mission again." Alec stated, as soon as he closed the door behind him.  

Jace tensed. "I'm his superior." 

"Your position at the Institute is suspended." His brother replied distantly, leaving no doubt how furious and disappointed he was.

 "What? You can't do that. Come on, we're brothers." Jace tried to argue. 

It didn't help. On the contrary. Alec began to shout: "Oh cut this family crap. Jace, you almost got us killed yesterday. Your husband and me."

"What? Are you alright?" The eyes of the blonde man widened. 

"Yes, but only because of Magnus." 

Jace began to pace up and down. "You shouldn't have gone after him..." 

"Obviously you still don't get it." Alec inhaled sharply and tried to keep his emotions under control. "You acted completely irresponsible." 

"I never wanted you to get hurt." Jace mumbled. 

"I know. But what about Magnus? He doesn't deserve any of that bullshit either. And my responsibility is to keep our staff and our family safe, even if it means that I have to protect one from another one."

Although he knew how irrational he sounded Jace couldn't help: "He is not family." 

"Do you even hear yourself?" Alec raised his voice again and for the first time he used his alpha tone completely, leaving Jace slightly shivering. "Remove your things from the office, I am informing everyone that you are suspended until further notice." 

"How long?" 

"As I said until further notice and now go." Alec opened the door. "Out. Now!" 

Jace swallowed his own anger and moved towards the hall. 

"Here you are." Robert stopped in front of Alec's office. "Have you seen Magnus? We have the binding ritual to discuss. Delegates are already waiting in the meeting room." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, bad, ugly? Let me know what you think? Looking forward to your perspectives.


	9. Upcoming Storm

"Willow and Wyatt do sound nice for the little ones, right? I definitely won't name them Leila and Luke, despite Simon's protests." 

Magnus smiled at his sister-in-law while she was gushing about her pregnancy and her husband already being an overprotecting dad. 

"Willow and Wyatt sound lovely indeed." He chuckled. "Also I have never seen Alec so excited about anything. Or generally excited. He is gonna be a great uncle."

"No doubt about that." Isabelle grinned back before getting more serious: "I know he often acts like he does not care, being the cold-distanced warrior he has been raised to be. But that's all it is. An act. And he would do anything for the wellbeing of his family. 

Thinking fondly back how gentle Alec had consoled him after his breakdown last night Magnus nodded: "I begin to see that. I can imagine that the expectations..."

Their conversation was cut short when Raj approached them. "Your presence is requested in the meeting room."

"For what?" The Warlock let his mug sink slowly.

The Shadowhunter shrugged his shoulders: "Something about the binding ritual."

"The binding ritual?" Magnus swallowed hard. "Why now? We still have a few weeks until the moon and the stars align in the right position."  

Isabelle could easily sense his discomfort: "Magnus and Alec just came back from a hell of a fight. Maybe it is best if we give them a few hours to rest before discussing this subject." 

"I'm sorry but Robert Lightwood ordered it."  Without waiting for a response Raj took off, expecting them to follow. 

Touching Izzy's arm Magnus gave her a grateful look. "It is quite alright, dear Isabelle." Even though everything screamed inside him that it was not the case. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

When Isabelle and Magnus arrived at the meeting room, Jace and Alec were already seated there with three unknown delegates. 

As soon as both took their place Robert Lightwood spoke up:  "We all are aware how important this union between Jace and his husband is."

With a pointed look he continued: "What we are now discussing stays in this room because the current tensions are already high enough."

An uncomfortable silence followed, Alec and Magnus looked at each for a second and the Shadowhunter tried to give Magnus a small reassuring smile. 

"May I introduce Camille Belcourt. She is the daughter of a Nephilim and Vampire, which makes her quite unique in our communities. And she has been working for the Clave since many years, currently leading a special project in which ...." Robert paused for a second before he whispered "...new runes are created." 

"New runes?" Alec's head went up sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"Some of them are just adaption of old ones and some of them have never existed before, even not in a similar shape. And now Ms. Belcourt is so kind to offer her service to our family regarding the binding ceremony."

"We already are bound by the wedding rune." Jace interfered slightly annoyed. "Why is this necessary?"

At the same moment Alec voiced his rising concerns: "Isn't this against the will of the angels? Have the runes been tested before, if they are even safe?"

"Robert may I?" Camille stood up and put on a confident smile. "Trust me I know exactly what I am doing. And you will like what you hear because what I propose is a completely new form of alliance, which goes beyond the traditional binding ceremony. It will allow the couple not only to sense the emotion of each other but also share their powers. Indefinite."

"Powers?" Magnus inhaled sharply. "Like my magic?" 

"Everything you got." The woman replied, scanning him from head to toe. 

"So you are telling us that I can use his warlock powers? For good?" Jace stared at Camille, not quite believing what she had said, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice. 

"That's exactly the point. Bodies and souls are going to be linked forever.  So what we are going to do is the following..." She continued to talk about the ceremony and what kind of advantages the new rune would offer when Magnus suddenly stood up.  

"No..." He whispered almost silently. 

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Robert looked confused at his son in law. 

This time he repeated it louder, suddenly feeling overprotective of the energy running through him. Something so sacred. Something he would only share with his closest family. "I said no. I am not sharing my magic with him." 

"Don't be ridiculous." Jace lashed out to silence Magnus. 

"What's wrong with your husband?" The patriarch of the Lightwoods demanded to know.

"What's wrong with me? You better ask what's wrong with this mockery of a marriage." The Warlock continued unflinching.  

Robert's eyes widened slightly and the delegates began to whisper. 

"Ladies and gentleman please excuse us for a moment, until this misunderstanding is settled." As soon as the delegates had hurried out of the room and only the Lightwoods and Magnus were left behind, Robert began to shout angrily: "What the hell is going on here?"

Since nobody answered Alec took a deep breath and started: "I know there is a lot to consider. But I think Magnus is right. The relationship between Jace and him does not work as it should." 

"What do you know about marriage, Alec?" His father yelled out. "You haven't even meet Lydia Branwell once since she's back from Europe, less alone settled a date for your wedding. Man up and do it, otherwise I send out the invitation myself." 

"This is not about Alexander." Magnus intervened trying to suppress his building anger about how Robert talked to Alec. "I'm definitely not going to bind myself more to Jace. In fact if there was not so much at stake I would fill in for a divorce right now." 

"A divorce? No omega has ever walked away from a blessed union with an alpha. You would live in shame the rest of your existence." Robert hissed. 

"Well at least I would live despite the intentions of your son." Magnus replied unimpressed.

Jace stayed silent for a moment and then answered: "It may have been a leap of judgement sending you on that mission alone. I apologize but no need to get overdramatic. If we try we can still make this work." 

"We? I have nothing done but tried since our wedding. No, it is definitely too late for that. Not after what you did yesterday." Magnus shook his head. "For the sake of our communities we can pretend to stay married but that's it. I certainly won't go through your ominous binding ritual...And since we are on this subject. I'm moving out."

Another deadly silence followed. 

"I see." Robert Lightwood frowned. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out as they were supposed to do, Magnus. But you are right. If we don't want another war between us we have to act carefully. So you should stay here at the Institute, no matter what."

"He can move to the old room of Max, if Alec is okay with it." Isabelle spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. 

"Oh. Well. No. Yes... I mean of course I'm okay with it." Her older brother stuttered.

"Very well. Why don't you help Magnus move his things, while Jace and I explain the recent developments to the delegates." Robert suggested. 

Magnus had expected a lot of things but not this. "Thank you for your sympathy." 

Together with Isabelle and Alec he left the meeting room and rushed to the chamber of Jace to get his things. 

He quickly opened his luggage and collected his belongings from the room. 

"I can take this." Alec reached for the largest bag and almost let it fall again when Isabelle pointed wordless at the pillow and blanket on the floor. 

Not knowing how to process this information the Shadowhunter held on tightly to luggage and left the room. 

"And I will pick up those bags. Is there anything else we can do?" Isabelle asked quietly. 

"No thank you. You have already done more than enough. Are you sure Max doesn't need his room?" Magnus took a last look around, impatiently wanting to get as far away as possible. 

"Positive. He is only here once in Summer and Winter. We can find a solution for these few days. The only problem is..." The young woman hesitated. "Well it shouldn't be much of a problem. But come on and see it yourself."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, how are you? What do you think about this development? Looking forward to your views. Have a lovely week.


End file.
